scp_secret_laboratory_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:SCP-079/@comment-35375006-20181129140938
My personal idea on how to fix SCP-079. 1. More features SCP-079 was boring simply for the reason that there wasn't much to do, and it was almost impossible to kill a player without help from an SCP, and even then, you had a very small chance to get into a situation where you can actually contribute. My suggestion is a gas mechanic, as you slowly build up XP, you start to get access to gas valves. These valves could only be turned on for 10 seconds at a time, once a time, and every time you turn 1 on for 10 seconds, they all have a 3 minute cooldown. Though this may sound boring, imagine the chaos you could cause in rooms such as 914 if you racked up enough points, this gas drains health at a rapid pace, and if someone was to stay in the room for even half of it, they would be a goner. Now, in order to get something like 914, you would need a LOT of XP, but you could easily get that, by turning on random valves in areas where keycards/guns spawn, and later on, halls. The gas would only work in Light Containment however, as this entire system is based on a 1 room temporary decontamination system, and serves only to make the game less boring. Apart from that, maybe make him able to change the setting on the 914 machine, so when a player wants fine, he can turn it to very fine, as an elaborate way to slow them down, though they can only turn the knob once every 10 seconds, to limit it, so as fine may become very fine, not killing the player, but giving the machine a chance to destroy the card, slowing them down. 2. More easy to manage map Perhaps a map could be in the left hand corner of the screen, with camera icons on each room that a camera is based in, clicking on these can transport you from camera to camera. There will be buttons on the side of the map, so people can switch between the 3 levels. 3. A creative way to kill it To make the game more intense, and to give it a purpose, near 079's cell, there could be a lever you can pull, shutting off all systems in 079's cell, instantly killing it. However, 079 has control of all doors and gas valves in not only this room, but also the hall leading up to it, which would be a straight, 1 way hall. The power room's entrance door could not be locked, but closed, perhaps slowing the player's advance, along with maybe a tesla gate in the hall, exclusively controlled by 079, with the same level of cooldown as normal tesla gates. The power room has a gas valve, that can be turned on, perhaps in order to take down the player who shuts off his power with him. If the power was cut off, 079 would start to blur and glitch, though, would still be operative for 10 seconds more. When this happens, all options for killing are unlocked, as a final resort before death. The power switch however, can later be turned back on, by Plague Doctor and Shy Guy, bringing the SCP back to life, if the player has became NTF or Chaos however, a random player spectating will be selected for the roll. Conclusion. These changes, I believe, can not only buff the SCP, but also keep it relatively balanced, and not an invincible god, making it not only a support, but also a threat to large groups of players in concentrated areas, all while having a goal of overall protection of the power room.